


Pranks and such

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [242]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint and Tony pull pranks together. Phil is their unlucky RA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and such

“What are you doing?”

Clint startled awake and looked up to find a guy with mousy brown hair and thick framed black glasses staring at him. Clint yawned and shrugged. “Sticking around, I guess.” 

The guy huffed then asked, “Are you Clinton Francis Barton?”

Clint smirked at him. “Day one, and I’m already popular. Who would’ve guessed?” 

The guy snorted and rolled his eyes at Clint. “My name is Phil Coulson. I’m your RA. You didn’t show up for the welcoming ceremony and curfew was 3 hours ago.” Phil took out a switch blade from his pocket and walked closer to Clint.

“Curfew?” Clint asked, because it seemed like a more valid question than, Why does my RA have a switch blade? Isn’t that like against school rules or something? Also, are you going to stab me?

“Nobody really follows it, but on the first day, the university is strict about it.” Phil explained. “Don’t move. I don’t want to accidentally stab you.” 

Clint did as he was told while Phil cut the duct tape from his side. “I guess you’re wondering how I ended up duct taped to a tree, huh?”

Phil didn’t look up at him, just continued to cut the tape. “Not really.”

“Okay, sheesh, fine. I’ll tell you. No need to be so pushy.” Clint joked, but when Phil didn’t answer, he continued. “The guys at Rho Alpha Tau thought it would be funny to-”

“The rats think everything that involves messing with a freshman is funny.” Phil stood up with a sigh and put his switchblade back in his pocket. “Come on. I’ll show you to your room. Your room mate has been asking me a bunch of questions I can’t answer since he found out that you’re an archer.”

“Huh.” Clint stretched a bit before running to catch up with Phil. “Who’s my room mate exactly?”

“Anthony Edward Stark. Engineering Major.”

—

Phil thought it was the last time he’d ever have to deal with Clint Barton. Boy, was he wrong. All throughout the semester Clint had done nothing but made Phil’s job unnecessarily harder with random pranks concocted with Stark that the entire hall found funny save for Phil. 

There was the one time he put glitter on the blades of the ceiling fan, glitter bombing everyone in the commons when it was turned on (It took three days to clean up that mess and another three days for the glitter to completely come off of the bodies of the victims.)

Another time, Barton had replaced the sugar with fine salt, making everything that was supposed to be sweet, salty. Granted, Clint didn’t enjoy that one as he also had to suffer eating salty cake that night.

And then his latest antic, buttering the half of the third floor. It was a good thing that he had the sense of mind to do it far away from the stairs, still. who’s going to clean that floor?

Phil sighed as he thought about the damages that needed to be repaired before the end of the week. The floors had to be mopped clean - that one he could assign Stark and Barton to do, since it was their idea in the first place - the commons’ furniture had to be sent to be cleaned because someone still got glitter on their butt when they sat on it the other day. And then there was the-

Phil turned his swivel chair around as he heard a loud crash. He stared wide eyed at the far side of his room where Clint lay with a bunch of debris.

Clint groaned, and Phil rushed to his side, “Oh my god, are you okay?”

Clint groaned some more before opening his eyes. “Am I dead?”

“No, but you might have a concussion. What happened?” Clint didn’t seem to have broken anything seeing as how he was able to sit up without Phil’s help. 

“Tony, he, uh…” Clint tried to explain, shaking off the dust and debris in his hair.

Phil looked up in time to see Tony’s head pull back from the hole. “Stark, what happened?” Phil called out, knowing perfectly well that Stark could hear him.

Tony slowly reared his head in the hole and grinned apologetically. “It’s not my fault. I swear!” Tony tried, “We were assembling a trampoline and when birdbrain was trying it out, he jumped on the trampoline and the whole thing fell through the floor.”

True to Tony’s word, there was a trampoline among the pile of the debris. Phil sighed, guess he had to file a report to get that whole fixed then. “Why did you need a trampoline?”

“It’s for another prank.” Tony confessed, Clint glared up at him, 

“But it’s harmless, and its not messy. I swear.” Clint told Phil.

“Doesn’t look very harmless.” Phil crossed his arms against his chest. “Why you keep on pulling pranks, I’ll never understand.” 

“Because he wants your attention.” Tony called out helpfully. 

Clint glared up at him and Tony stuck his tongue out at Clint before disappearing. “What? Why?” Phil asked.

“Because he has a huge crush on you and a messed up way of showing his feelings!” Tony sing-songed.

“Shut up, Asshole!” Clint called out.

“Make me!” Tony called back.

“You have a crush on me?” Phil asked, before their screaming match got out of control. 

Clint looked at him then at the floor, before he shrugged. “Kinda. I guess.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Ask me out, like a normal person would? Why go through this much trouble just to get me to notice you?” 

“Because he’s emotionally constipated like everyone in this hall!” Tony called back. Clint picked a small of debris up and threw it in the air. Phil watched it as it disappeared and then heard Stark cry out in sudden pain. “Ow! Not Cool, Fucktard!”

“Fuck you, dickhead.” Clint bit back, satisfied at Stark’s pain. 

“That’s amazing. How’d you do that?” Phil can’t help but ask.

“Oh, I- uh, I’m a pretty good shot. I just- I practice at the range everyday. So my accuracy is pretty dead on. Do you- Do you maybe wanna watch sometime? Me, I mean. uh, train.” Clint scratched the back of his head and Phil couldn’t help but find it endearing.

“Smooth.” Tony teased.

Phil rolled his eyes but smiled at Clint. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/120944829621/i-did-nothing-productive-today-absolutely)


End file.
